Love & Heartbreak
by swluv
Summary: A story about my agent and Vector as they take a short trip together.


Merral held a datapad in her hands and walked to the bridge chair to read. "Good morning, sir." Raina Temple greeted her cheerfully. "Your up early, Ensign." Merral replied, settling down in a chair. "Figured I'd get some work done early if that's alright." "Raina, if I was in charge, you'd get a promotion." She said with a laugh, turning back to her datapad. "Morning, Master Hyllus!" She heard Raina say. "Morning, Ensign. May we have a moment with the agent?"

"Of course, sir." Raina said, gathering a few of her items and leaving the bridge. "Good morning, Vector." She said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Sleep well?" She asked. "We slept well. And yourself?" "I haven't slept that well in weeks." She replied, walking to the galley. "Made some breakfast rolls last night. Try one." She handed the platter to her husband. "Very good, Agent." He said, smiling a bit at her. "Knew I hadn't completely lost my culinary touch!" she said, biting into one herself. "Alright, Vector. I assume you didn't just want to try a cinnamon roll. What's on your mind?" "A trip, Agent. We wish to take a trip." "I'm sure you could take a few days off. More killik problems?" She asked. "You misunderstand us. We wish to take a trip with you." "That sounds wonderful." She said with a smile. "I'll talk to my superiors. I'm sure I can arrange for a little bit of leave. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you wish." He said, holding her hands. "Hmm." She thought. "How about Nar Shadaa? Or Alderaan?" "Alderaan sounds good to us." He replied. "Good. I've been wanting to have some more membrosia." She grinned. "I'll let you know if we can get some time off." She exclaimed, walking off to the holo.

"Three days. Then its off to Correlia." Merral said, packing her bag. "I think I'll bring your engagement gem with me; get it set into a necklace." "We would love to see it on you, Agent." He said as he packed his things. "I'm glad we're finally doing this. Putting the war, the sith, the Star Cabal aside and just being together." "We are glad as well." He said. "What do you think, Vector? Red or blue?" she held up two dresses. "We like the blue one. It matches the brightness of your eyes." She beamed at him. "Thank you, Vector." She kissed him gently. "I went ahead and arranged our lodging." "We admit, your speed suprises us." He said, kissing her back. "I try to, Vector. I was a Cipher agent after all." She gave a small giggle and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Vector." "We love you too, Agent."

It was a few hours later when Vector and Merral were ready to leave the Phantom. "Master Hyllus, Agent, I wish you a safe and wonderful trip."

Raina Temple said, handing them their bags. "Thank you, Raina." The former Cipher hugged her friend.

"Your welcome sir. Be careful." "We'll let you know how we are, Ensign." Vector reassured her. "Of course, Master Hyllus." She replied. "Please, call us Vector." he told her. "Alright, Vector." She tried it out, a small smile crossing Merral's face as she watched the young operative try to say it. "We'll be back soon!" Merral said, waving to the woman as she left the ship.

The two of them walked together out of the Rhu Caenus spaceport. "Oh, the fresh air is so nice." Her face brightened. "Your aura looks healthier, stronger. We are glad to see you better." Vector told her, reaching for her hand. "We are glad you accepted our proposal." He said gently. "I am too." She replied, squeezing his hand back. "Well, I say we drop off our stuff at the hotel, and grab some lunch, and maybe do a little sightseeing. What do you want to do, Vector?" she asked him. "Anything, Agent. Just as long as we're together." "Well, I'm hungry. There's a new restaurant I read about that opened up." "We'll go there, then." Vector replied.

After a large lunch of a Alderaanian stew, wine, and some freshly baked bread, Merral and Vector took a taxi to the hotel to check into their room.

The large, white hotel against the backround of the snow-capped mountains was a lovely sight. "I forgot how beautiful Alderaan is." she said, lugging their bags up the steps and into the building. She walked up to the desk and turned to the woman behind the counter. "Welcome to the Alderaan Castle Hotel." she greeted. "Vector Hyllus. We have a reservation." "Of course, Master Hyllus. This way, please." Merral and Vector turned to face each other, and laughed.

"You chose a wonderful place for us to stay as always, Agent." Vector told her as he changed in the next room. "Glad you approve. Quiet, spacious, they have good service, and its not too far from one of the markets." "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" He asked her. "Not really anything besides a little shopping. Might as well buy a few supplies while we are here. We won't be stopping by the fleet for a while."

"I know you weren't born here, but it must feel like coming home." She said to him. "It does feel that way for us. The nest is our home, the killiks a part of us." I am so happy about the Killik-imperial alliance. I know you've worked so hard for it." "Your word carried a lot of weight, Agent. We owe our success to you." "We did it together. It's our victory." She smiled. He crossed the room and sat next to her, and took his hand in hers. She sat down and pulled him close to her, and kissed him. "I love you, Vector." she breathed. "And we love you."

Merral picked up a small box of medpacks and stims and gave the vendor a small pile of credits.

"There. Think we got everything." She looked over at Vector, who was eying a new electrostaff. She took it from his hands and held it. She took out her credits and handed it to the man in charge of the sale. "You didn't have to do that, Agent." He said to her. "I wanted to. It's not as nice as the one you use, but it will make a nice addition to your collection." She picked up the supplies and walked towards the taxi pad. "I suggest we bring this stuff back to the hotel." "That sounds like a good idea." He agreed, walking beside her. "Are you sure we can't carry any of that, Agent?" He asked her. "I got it handled, Vector." she grinned. "So how do you like your electrostaff?" "It's a beautiful one. We appreciate you buying it for us." "Whenever you see it, you can remember this trip- and me." "We will." He said, holding her close as they walked side by side.

They sat down on their balcony overlooking the mountains and sipped some wine. "To our joining. May we always be together, making our own verse in the song of the universe." Merral grinned, raising her glass with Vector's. "That was beautiful, Agent. We couldn't have made a better toast, even with all our time in the Diplomatic service."

Merral laughed sweetly, reaching for his hand. The two looked over the sight of the mountains, and felt the chilly air around them. "It's so peaceful. I wouldn't mind leaving the war behind and moving here sometimes." "We would move wherever if it meant being with you." Merral kissed him gently. "I could say the same. Except for Hoth. Couldn't say I'd want to move there." Vector laughed gently, a light blush returning to his cheeks. "Do you ever think we'll settle down somewhere? Maybe when the war is over?" She asked. "Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, we'll be with you." Vector replied. "Do you want a family someday?" she asked him, looking into his black eyes. "If you want to, we will gladly have a family with you." He replied.

"I've never really thought about having a family of my own until I met you." she told him.

"Of all the men I've ever met, your the only one that I'd ever consider raising one with. Your the only one that's really ever been there for me, who loved me for who I am. I can't imagine anything better than just being together forever and raising a family with you. I think you'd make a good dad." She laughed as their fingers wrapped around each other. They sat there for a long time in the silence, looking off into the sunset, with their hands held together and their arms wrapped around each other.

Hello everyone, its still in progress, but thought I'd post what

I have so far. Reviews are appreciated, and any suggestions to what

I can to better are wanted.

May the song of the Universe be with you

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
